Eastern 13
NoDQ Eastern Episode 13 is the twenty-sixth episode of Season 5 of NoDQ CAW as well as the one-hundred-and-first episode overall. Matches Razor Ramon v Superman – NoDQ International Championship Ladder Match Razor Ramon gives Superman a neckbreaker. Ramon gives Superman a powerslam then collects a ladder from outside the ring. Ramon hits Superman with the ladder before knocking the referee out of the ring with the ladder. Superman grabs the ladder and hits Ramon with it before setting it up and climbing it. Ramon climbs the other side of the ladder and suplexes Superman off it. Ramon climbs the ladder and stands atop it but Superman leaps onto the ladder and knocks it over. Superman gets knocked to the outside by Ramon, who climbs the ladder. Superman gets back into the ring with a springboard dropkick to once again knock the ladder down. Superman climbs the ladder and Ramon climbs the other side, suplexing Superman from the top of the ladder to floor of the ringside area. Ramon sets the ladder up in the center of the ring and reaches for the NoDQ Pacific Championship but Superman again leaps into the ring to knock the ladder down. Superman sets up the ladder and leaps down towards Ramon, but Ramon rolls out of the way. Ramon picks Superman up and gives him the Razor’s Edge onto the downed ladder. Ramon sets up and climbs the ladder but Superman gets to his feet and knocks it down, sending Ramon falling to the ringside area. Superman sets up the ladder, climbs it and dives onto Ramon. Superman returns to the ring and places the ladder in the centre of the ring, climbing it and attempting to retrieve the Championship but Ramon returns to the ring and clotheslines the ladder, knocking Superman to the ringside area. Ramon sets up and climbs the ladder but Superman once again dropkicks the ladder out from under Ramon. }} | - style="text-align: right;" } } | on }}}}} }} |} However, Ramon is the first to his feet. He brings a second ladder into the ring but Superman seizes it and knocks him down. Ramon tangles Superman in the ropes and climbs the ladder but Superman knocks him down. Superman picks Ramon up and Irish whips him into the first ladder, which is propped up in the corner. Superman gives Ramon the Speeding Bullet and the ladder is sent flying. Superman gives Ramon the S-5 onto the second ladder, then sets it up and climbs it to retrieve the Championship belt, just as Ramon knocks the ladder down, causing Superman to fall to the ringside area. Winner: Superman The Terminator v Freddy Krueger – NoDQ CAW Championship Match During the entrances, Bobby Spade announces on commentary that the following episode will feature a 10-Man Royal Rumble Match to determine a #1 Contender to the NoDQ CAW Championship at Deadly Sin. Superman, Batman, Razor Ramon, Lex Luger, the loser of this match and a debuting mystery Superstar making their NoDQ Eastern are named as entrants during the match. Bobby announces that the fans will be able to vote on the main event stipulation for Deadly Sin. The two men fight with strikes in the early going but the Terminator gains the upper hand with a big boot and a series of headbutts. Freddy Krueger escapes the ring and trips Terminator when he puruses. Freddy charges the Terminator but receives a back body drop onto a trash can for his trouble. Freddy assaults Terminator in the corner before hitting him in the head with a sledgehammer. Freddy sends the Terminator to the outside then dives onto him with a Swanton bomb. Freddy climbs onto a ringside commentary table then leaps onto the Terminator but the Terminator dodges. The Terminator picks Freddy up and gives him a fireman’s carry before setting him up on a table. Freddy fights the Terminator off him and kicks him off the table. Freddy repositions the table. The Terminator gives Freddy a big boot then gives Freddy a back body drop onto a ringside commentary and moves the table once again. Terminator climbs onto the commentary table and gives Freddy a chokeslam through the other table before pinning him for a 2-count. Freddy fights back with a floatover DDT but the Terminator responds with a Terminator Clothesline, netting another 2-count. Freddy gives the Terminator a gutwrench suplex then follows up with an Elm Street Driver. Freddy covers the Terminator for a close 2-count. Freddy hits the Terminator with some brass knuckles then tries to hit the kendo stick. The Terminator seizes it and chokes Freddy with it before giving him a backbreaker. The Terminator gives Freddy another Terminator Clothesline for just a 1-count. Another Terminator Clothesline gives Terminator a 2-count. The Terminator Irish whips Freddy back into the ring. Freddy kicks Terminator into the corner and gives him a top rope back body drop. Freddy sets the Terminator up in another corner and gives him a top rope overhead belly-to-belly suplex before giving him a back suplex. Freddy hits the Terminator with a crutch then gives him a gutwrench suplex. The Terminator fires back with a Clothesline then hits Freddy with the Pounce. }} | - style="text-align: right;" } } | on }}}}} }} |} The Terminator covers Freddy and gets a 2-count. Freddy fights back with a kick but Terminator refuses to stay down, hitting Freddy with a Running Diving Shoulder Block. The Terminator covers Freddy for a 2-count. The Terminator repeatedly headbutts Freddy. Freddy dodges another Running Diving Shoulder Block and hits the Terminator with a Running Low Blow before applying the Iron Claw. The Terminator refuses to submit, however. The Terminator throws Freddy into the corner and gives him a top rope Olympic Slam which accidentally knocks the referee down. The Terminator makes the cover but the referee is unable to make the count. Freddy Irish whips the Terminator into the ropes and as the Terminator rebounds, gives him the Freddy Driver. However, the Terminator immediately gets up. Freddy responds with an Oklahoma Slam. Terminator misses a Running Diving Shoulder Block and Freddy capitalises with a T-bone supple. Terminator applies a sleeper hold. Freddy fights out of it and gives the Terminator a gutwrench suplex. Freddy gives the Terminator a Terminator Clothesline then finishes with a Elm Street Driver for the 3-count and the win. Winner: Freddy Krueger After the match, Leatherface and the Joker double team the Terminator as Freddy watches on. Freddy gives the Terminator a split-legged moonsault from the top rope. The crowd chant for Mr. Clean. The screen goes white and Mr. Clean’s logo is seen. Mr. Clean makes his entrance to rapturous applause. Mr. Clean enters the ring and cuts off Leatherface’s charge with a Clean Cut. He turns his attention to the Joker and gives him the Clean Sweep. Freddy charges Mr. Clean but Mr. Clean counters with a back body drop and leaps onto Freddy with the Cleaning Press. As Mr. Clean poses for the fans, Bobby Spade wonders on commentary if Mr. Clean will participate in the 10-Man Rumble Match on the next episode of NoDQ Eastern. Category:Season 5 Category:NoDQ International Championship Matches Category:NoDQ CAW Championship Matches